Do the Oogie Boogie or The Christmas gift
by wolffeather
Summary: Is Danny willing to tell Sam his feelings? Oogie Boogie escapes into Amity Park, but where's Danny? Nightmare Before XmasDanny Phantom crossover. DS. Rated in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third Fanfiction. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, The nightmare before Christmas, or, an idea. Enjoy.

A/N: I have no idea what happened with the title. I was trying to make a joke of the song "Twist" (Come on baby! Let's do the twist!)

"The Christmas Gift" or "Do the Oogie  
Boogie"

Chapter 1

"Confusion"

Danny walked out of his room. Under his arm was a rolled up sweater he had just found folded on his bed. It was red with a green ghost on the chest. He went down the stairs and jumped off the bottom step, somewhat excitingly. It was Christmas vacation and not long until the day.

"Mom?" He called, continuing into the kitchen.

"Mom's at the store." Said his older sister, Jazz, from the stove. She wore a larger version of his sweater. "I'm making hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Maybe later." Defeated, Danny put it on and went into the living room.

There was Jack Fenton, his father, putting candy canes on the tree with his back facing the boy. Danny sighed; he wore a much larger but still identical sweater.

"Dad?"

His father spun to look at him, half of a candy cane sticking out of his mouth like a cigarette.

"Dad." He repeated in a more accusing tone. "You're on a diet."

"Who in deir right mime makes-s deir husband go on a diet before Chis-stmas-s?" wondered Jack, mumbling over the candy. Danny crossed his arms. "Okay, okay," he said, taking it out of his mouth and dropping it into the garbage. "I'll go into the kitchen."

Danny took over putting them on the tree as his father left the room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Door's open." He told whoever was outside.

Sam and Tucker, Danny's best friends, entered. Sam was wearing, instead of her normal attire, a plum winter jacket, black sweatpants, and black gloves. Her combat boots, for once, didn't look out of place with her outfit. Tucker's winter wear looked almost exactly like his normal one, except it was warmer.

"You just don't lock the door anymore?" Sam asked.

"Who's going to steal near Christmas?" Danny asked back.

"A lot of people. Crime is high this time of year."

"Another warming thought from the Goth." Said Tucker sarcastically. "We brought our gifts." He held his up and Sam held hers.

Sam took Tucker's, walked up to Danny and gave him the boxes so he could put them under the tree.

"The ghosts taking a holiday?" asked Tucker.

"I guess. I'm still nervous all these boxes are going to attract You-know-who."

Sam giggled.

"Guys?" Tucker's friends looked at him. "Look up." They did.

Above them, and you knew this was coming, hung a plastic mistletoe.

"Jazz." Danny muttered, partly angry, partly happy. He blushed, looking at Sam.

Sam's heart leapt into her throat. She blinked, looking like a deer in the headlights; or like a rabbit being followed by a wolf. Her heart beating twelve fold, she stuttered a lie, "I've got to go help my parents decorate. See you guys later!" and ran out the still-open door.

Danny's face fell in confusion, sadness, and embarrassment.

Tucker was at a loss for any thing to say to comfort him. "See you later, dude, and Merry Christmas." He left, closing the door.

---

Sam finally stopped running five blocks from Danny's house, panting. As she bent over she noticed her feet had disappeared under the snow.

_Why'd I do that? _She thought, _I could've just kissed him, said Merry Christmas, and walked home. _She began breathing normally and started to walk in the direction of her house. _No. I had to freak out and run. Why? It's not like we haven't kissed before._

_Maybe this is getting weird; too uncomfortable. I need to tell Danny how I feel._

---

Danny walked down the stairs to the basement. He wanted to think a little, and he figured he'd be better off there than his room. He sat on the floor, his knees bent and feet on the ground. The ghost boy reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box. The box was wrapped in a royal purple and black striped wrapping paper, with an emerald colored bow tied around it. He started to finger it and thought.

_Did I do something wrong? I thought she would have kissed me. Maybe I was wrong; maybe she isn't starting to like me. Who wouldn't think it's weird kissing your best friend? But we've kissed before._

_But it wasn't real, _part of his mind sneered.

_She kissed me. _Danny's innocent side argued back.

_She had to. How else could she get rid of Valerie so quickly?_

_But it happened twice._

_You kissed her the second time. Plus you didn't know who she was at the because of that spell. _He was reminded in a brutal way.

Danny sighed, confused. _Should I give her this?_ He looked at the gift in his hand.

This was the moment the Box ghost decided to enter from the ghost zone.

"Beware!"

Danny placed the small present on the ground and rose. Quickly, two rings of light changed Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, Danny's ghostly/heroic counterpart.

"I'm not in the mood for you. It's near Christmas. Don't you have to be somewhere, with someone? Like," Danny suppressed a shudder, "the lunch lady?"

Box ignored the boy, spying a box on the floor. Before Danny realized what was happening, the Box ghost snatched the box and flew into the ghost zone.

Smoke fuming out of his ears (not literally) Danny followed the creep.

---

This fanfic should have longer chapters, but will take longer to type. I haven't gotten to the NBC (Nightmare before Christmas) part yet.

Any suggestions? I need help.


	2. Chapter 2

Review things:

**Riverfox237: **Thanks again for the review. You're a loyal reviewer! Yay. LOL. I had that nap, and a candy cane…or three. Go D/S shippers! D/S forever! (Laughs insanely)

**Luvdp88: **(bouncing) new reviewer! New reviewer! (Falls off bed) Thanks for the…ow…review.

**Atemu's Lover: **(pants) New…(inhales)…reviewer. (Cough.)

**Queen S of Randomness: **Glad you like it

**Millie M. Banshee: **two in the morning?

**ShineForJesus: **Go TNBC! Whoooo! (And corpse bride).

A/N: My only source of information for TNBC is the script (found it on a fan site), and I've seen it once or twice. TNBC!

A/N2: this is a little shorter. It was harder to write.

Chapter 2

"Sally, dear," pleaded Jack Skellington.

"No. We are not celebrating Christmas. It isn't our place. You know what happened last year."

"You're right, of course." He nodded. "I'm going to take Zero for a walk."

He was wandering through the woods, his fateful ghost-hound Zero at his heels.

He had been in these woods a year ago; last Christmas. And it was almost Christmas again. Yet, he had no cheer in him. No one in Halloweentown would celebrate it with him. Not even Sally, his wife to be. And Christmastown would probably not welcome him, after last year's…performance.

He continued walking, lost in thought, until he came up to another tree. It had an unknown door on it. The door was shaped and painted like a ghost. Curious, Jack opened the door and stuck his head in.

Inside the door Jack was amazed at the sights. The sky was green, purple doors floated in random places. He saw a distant blue snake flying. Finally, he took his head back. He closed the door.

"Zero?"

"Bark!"

"I need you to do something," began the Pumpkin king, "I need you to go into this…Ghosttown, and bring me back something that will tell me about it."

"Bark, bark!" answered Zero.

Jack opened the door and the dog jumped through.

---

Unknown to Jack, he was being followed. Many insects were now in the branches above him. They had watched as Jack looked inside and ordered his dog to go in. They watched as Jack fell asleep, sitting against the opposite side of the tree.

The cloud, working as a team, opened the door again and went through, leaving it open.

---

Zero didn't know what to bring back to his master. What would tell him of this place? Spotting two ghosts in the distance, he got an idea.

He sped up to them.

There was a skinny, black and white ghost chasing a small, round, and blue one. They seemed to be fighting over a small purple and black box. Zero, getting close enough, snatched the box and flew for the door back to Halloweentown.

"Come on!" screamed the skinny one, chasing the ghost hound. The round ghost flew franticly in the other direction, screaming something that sounded like "beware."

---

The insects, after a little search, stopped in front of a floating door. The door boasted the name "seamstress" in green letters. Working together again, the bugs opened the door and entered.

---

And I said I wasn't going to rush it…


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: What? I can reply to all the reviewers? Why not just do it here? This is more fun.

**Millie M. Banshee: **I wrote the last half right before I put it up. To me that's rushing

**Queen S of Randomness 016: **I updated! (Jumps and dances)

**Luvdp88: **Again, updated! Whoo!

**Riverfox237: **Oogie Boogie, not Jack. You'll see. And if you didn't see TNBC then you wouldn't get the bugs.

**Atemu's Lover: **(continues dancing)

**Sam-n-Danny1: **Really? He was my favorite character.

To everyone: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

"Come on!" Danny growled in disbelief. Here he was, chasing the Box ghost, and some other ghost comes out of nowhere and took the present. Now he was chasing that ghost; Box had run away, muttering something that sounded like "Beware."

Was the universe against the ghost boy? Why did everyone want that box? It wasn't important to anyone but Danny; and Sam if she ever got it.

Danny couldn't even tell what the ghost was. It looked like an aardvark. Or maybe, if he squinted, it could be a dog.

He followed it, unable to get close, unable to hit it with a shot. Finally, the milk white dog or aardvark flew through an open door, Danny inches behind.

---

Angie looked up from her sewing machine. A swarm of insects had entered her office and landed in various places in the room (avoiding her.) She was not afraid of bugs, or the fact that they had opened the door themselves. She just wanted to know if they had money.

"Yes?" she asked. This wouldn't be the first time an animal had made an order.

A large beetle flew forward and landed on her desk. "I need you to make something for us."

"I wasn't aware insects need cloths."

"It isn't cloths we need. What we need is skin."

---

Jack woke with a start. Zero had come back, and was barking madly. Going around the tree, the skeleton watched as a teenage ghost boy tackled his ghost hound. They wrestled. They seemed to be fighting something. The boy held on to something that Zero's mouth was clamped down on. Annoyed, Jack walked forward.

"Give that to me, you aardvark-dog-thing!"

The teen didn't seem to notice the tall skeleton walking toward him. He swooped down and lifted the boy, holding on to his black and white jumpsuit. With the other hand, he took a box from Zero's mouth.

"Would you let me go! And give me my box!" the ghost demanded.

"Bark!" Zero growled.

"Now, now. No need to be rude, Zero." He put him down and brushed him off, leaving the boy confused. "He's a guest to our town. I'm Jack Skellington." He held out his hand.

"I'm Danny…err…" he shook his hand, "Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantom."

"Um, it's just Danny." Danny looked at him. "Can I have my box back?" he said as politely as he could, feeling this would be an easier way than to fight.

Jack looked at the box. "This looks like a Christmas present. Do you celebrate Christmas in Ghosttown?"

"Ghost _Zone_." He corrected, "And yes. I need that back, please." Jack smiled and handed it to him.

"It was nice to meet you," Danny lied, "I have to go…" He started towards the door.

"Not yet." Jack closed the door forcefully. "I'd like to know about the Ghost Zone."

---

Whheeeeee…

Review please! Tell me if I made any mistakes, I don't know much about TNBC. I know it got a little short; I wanted to get it out and at sort of a cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

I am very sorry about how long this took. Again, it's short. But be happy it's out. (I'm trying…)

A/N: To all, thanks for reviewing!

**Queen S of Randomness 016: **I updated! Wheee! ((Jumps with QSR016))

**Riverfox237: **I'll try. I guess this won't make much sense if you haven't seen TNBC. I've just got to figure it out first before I send it.

**Jiece18: **Never played it. So I'm not sure what weapon you're talking about.

**Atemu's Lover: **YAY! Sugar! Yay for hyper people! Wheeee. Was it candy canes? ((Tries to chew candy canes.))

**Mdizzle: **Just realized that. Read to find out what happens!

**Sam-n-Danny1: **Jack just wants to celebrate Christmas. Wonder what'll happen… (Making it up as I go along.)

**KatrinaKaiba: **Thanks! I wonder if there are other TNBC/DP crossovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, TNBC, or Spongebob Squarepants.

Chapter 4

Back in her room, Sam walked to her bed and threw herself on. She growled, angry with herself. It wouldn't have been that difficult! All she had to do was kiss him, just on the cheek. It wouldn't have been much different if it were tucker.

_Yes it would be._

Needing to breathe, because she had buried her face so forcefully into the deep purple blanket, she turned onto her back.

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" she demanded of the ceiling. The ceiling said nothing. "What would be so bad if I asked him out?"

"A lot of things." She answered herself, turning on her right. "He could be freaked out, saying stuff like 'we're just friends', or I could make him so uncomfortable that he starts to avoid me for a while."

"What if he says yes?" she continued, turning to the left.

"What if he does?" she turned back to her right, "There will still be problems. He's a superhero. He fights ghosts. They could come for me trying to get to him."

"I'll take that risk."

She paused, staring back at the ceiling. "He wouldn't."

---

It didn't take long for Angie to finish the job she had been given. She lifted the monstrosity of fabric to look it all over. It looked like a lifeless, very sinister, green, and flat Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. She grimaced. _This is what happens when I work for insects. _She sighed.

She turned to her customers. "This? This is what you ask me to make? I am an artist! I could create anything. But this…this…what is it?"

The leader beetle looked up. "Our skin. Like I've told you, we cannot pay right now. I assure you, we will return with what we owe you."

At an unseen signal, all the bugs flew into the eyeholes and the mouth. In seconds the body had inflated.

The seamstress gave a soft gasp as the rag in her hand came to life; she quickly let go.

"Thank you, madam." The voice speaking was interiorly different from the large beetle, singsong almost, in an eerie way. "I feel so," he rubbed his fingerless hands together, "unalive!" And, with that, he sprang out the door.

---

Sam lay there for a while. She didn't even realize she had drifted off to sleep…

_She was in the ghost zone. A green and black sky swirled above her, dotted here and there with purple doors. All colored shapes flew lazily above, to the side, and below. Sam looked down. She was sitting on a floating island, covered in purple dirt. She tried to stand, but something held her arms down. Her wrists were shackled. Chains connected them with the ground, their length so short she could not get up, but was forced to struggle from there._

"_You're just hurting yourself." A deep voice said. A large, muscular ghost had appeared a little off to her right. He green skinned, and wore a black, white, and blue costume. Oddest of all, he had no face._

_Danny appeared to her left._

"_You've finally come to save your girlfriend." Faceless sneered. Sam fought the chains now, desperate to get free and aid Danny._

_Danny turned to her. "You're going to hurt yourself, Sam. Relax until I finish this clod._

"_You think it'll be that easy?" said Faceless._

_Somehow the absent of features seemed to intensify his expression. If he could, he would be grinning evilly, or madly, showing off pointed teeth._

_The fight started. Sam, not sure of what would happen and completely fearful of what she would see, hid her face by tucking her head into her stomach. She could hear missed shots, coming from her left and zooming to her right, fly past Faceless uselessly; she heard what sounded like a sword being removed from it's sheath._

_Sam stopped listening. She tried. But she couldn't._

"_Ahh!" she heard Danny scream in pain. Then a loud thump, like a whole body had dropped to the floor._

"_Danny!" Sam rose to her feet, the chains disappearing, and ran for the fallen hero. She fell to her knees at his side. He was bleeding green in different places. She lifted his head._

"_Say something."_

_A loud footstep made Sam and Danny look up. Faceless was in front of them. He raised his right arm. _

_Sam gasped. His arms were covered in blades, some, to her horror, were dripping green. The limb started to melt, the blades coming together, becoming very sharp and lethal looking. Finally, a huge knife glistened where an arm had been._

"_Good Bye."_

_He slashed his arm down…_

"NO!"

Sam jumped from her bed, panting, and covered in a cold sweat.

---

Danny opened the door, ignoring Jack. He was about to jump out, but where would he go. Which way was his home? Had he come from the left, the right, above, below? He was so focused on getting the present. He looked back into where ever he was and looked at what he was now sure was a ghost dog. He could help him find his home.

But he needed Jack's permission to do so.

He turned. "What do you want to know?"

_---_

God, that sucked.


End file.
